The present invention relates to a method for measuring a magnetic field via an electro-optic probing technique and measuring an electric field via a magneto-optic probing technique.
Traditionally, an electro-optic (EO) probing technique can only measure an electric field (E field) of a device under test (DUT). Similarly a magneto-optic (MO) probing technique can only measure a magnetic field (H field) of the DUT. This invention will make a breakthrough that the EO probing technique can measure not only the E field but also the H field at the same time. The invention also can be applied to the MO probing technique. In other words, the MO probing technique can measure both H and E fields at the same time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a MO probing technique which can measure both magnetic and electric fields at the same time.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose an EO probing technique which can measure not only the electric field but also the magnetic field at the same time.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method for measuring a three-dimensional magnetic-field of a DUT includes the steps of providing an electric field probing system which has a probe for detecting a three-dimensional electric-field of the DUT; placing the probe above the DUT; modulating spatially the position of the probe and detecting the electric field of the DUT to generate modulated three-dimensional electric field signals; separating DC components from AC components in the modulated three-dimensional electric field signals; and calculating a three-dimensional magnetic field of the DUT by using the DC and the AC components of the modulated three-dimensional electric field signals.
Preferably, the electric field probing system is an electro-optic probing system.
Preferably, the electric field probing system further includes a low pass filter for filtering the DC components out of the modulated three-dimensional electric field signals.
Preferably, the electric field probing system further includes a lock-in amplifier for detecting amplitudes of the AC components of the modulated three-dimensional electric field signals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for measuring a three-dimensional magnetic field of a DUT includes the steps of providing an electric field probing system which has a probe for detecting a three-dimensional electric-field of the DUT; placing the probe above the DUT and fixing the probe at a position; modulating spatially the position of the DUT and detecting the electric field of the DUT to generate modulated three-dimensional electric field signals; separating the DC components from the AC components in the modulated three-dimensional electric field signals; and calculating a three-dimensional magnetic-field of the DUT by using the DC and the AC components of the modulated three-dimensional electric field signals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for measuring a three-dimensional electric-field of a DUT includes the steps of providing a magnetic field probing system which has a probe for detecting a three-dimensional magnetic-field of the DUT; placing the probe above the DUT at a position, modulating spatially the position of the probe and detecting the magnetic field of the DUT to generate modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signals; separating the DC components from the AC components in the modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signals; and calculating a three-dimensional electric-field of the DUT by using the DC and the AC components of the modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signals.
Preferably, the magnetic field probing system is a magneto-optic probing system.
Preferably, the magnetic field probing system further includes a low pass filter for filtering the DC components out of the modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signal.
Preferably, the magnetic field probing system further includes a lock-in amplifier for detecting amplitudes of the AC components of the modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for measuring a three-dimensional electric-field of a DUT includes the steps of providing an magnetic field probing system which has a probe for detecting a three-dimensional magnetic-field of the DUT; placing the probe above the DUT and fixing the probe at a position, modulating the position of the DUT and detecting the magnetic field of the DUT to generate modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signals; separating the DC components from the AC components in the modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signals; and calculating a three-dimensional electric-field of the DUT by using the DC components and the AC components of the modulated three-dimensional magnetic field signals.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: